Alcohol consumption is a worldwide public health issue of great significance and studies indicate that adolescent alcohol misuse is on the increase. Research has also shown that variations in alcohol metabolizing enzymes controlled by genetic polymorphisms influence the metabolism of alcohol, and thereby significantly affect drinking behavior, the development of alcoholism and alcohol-induced organ damage. In this proposal, Edvotek, Inc. will investigate the feasibility of inquiry-based health educational resources focused on genetic factors that control the metabolism of alcohol with the hope that such experiments and related-material might support student decision-making processes in choosing not to drink and/or decrease the amount consumed. The proposed educational products will build on molecular biology concepts and equipment currently available in high schools. The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) will be used to examine polymorphism's in the alcohol dehydrogenase (ADH3) gene that correlates with altered alcohol metabolism. In Phase I, we will research an educational PCR-based system coupled with restriction fragment length polymorphism analysis (RFLP) for the detection of two ADH3 alleles that produce enzymes with altered alcohol metabolism. We will also develop a simple and inexpensive method to isolate DNA from hair follicles. This phase I proposal will implement strategies to protect the confidentiality of human subjects, provisions for inclusion of children, women and minorities, and a debriefing component for classroom use. While the educational resources developed in this proposal will complement existing classroom experiments in some schools, we will also explore the feasibility of using a leaner program, designated as the BIOREEP program, to provide all the needed molecular biology equipment to schools which lack such resources. Additionally, we propose strategies for connecting these products to the National Science Education Standards. The impacts of the proposed project are 1) sensitivity to issues of alcohol metabolism as it relates to alcohol consumption; and 2) an appreciation in understanding genetic background as it relates to alcohol abuse and other diseases.